


"The Fight"

by MiroMoka_Chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiroMoka_Chan/pseuds/MiroMoka_Chan
Summary: While on a trip during Christmas, Jake Muller found himself in a fight he never thought he would be in.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 12





	"The Fight"

White flakes softly fluttered from the sky and covered the surrounding pine trees and anything else in the forest below. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of the white matter and it crunched with each step two black, leather boots took. The steps were slow, careful not to catch the attention of anything that might be lurking nearby. A pair of narrowed, blue eyes took in their surroundings as the male stopped in his tracks and he inhaled a breath. The air was cold through his nostrils, made his eyes water, and stung the inside of his lungs.

Despite all the layers he wore, his body would still get the occasional shiver from the coolness of the frigid air around him. He wore black toboggan, black turtleneck shirt, a heavy dark blue coat, a pair of black pants, black leather boots, and a pair of thick, black gloves. His heart beat quickly within his chest, his muscles had tightened up in the familiar feeling of anticipation. It wasn't the only feeling, though.

Excitement.

Nervousness.

A slight amount of fear.

These were normal to a mercenary like him, though.

He would get the very same feelings while he was on a job and he loved it. He loved feeling the adrenaline pumping through him, loved the rush he got when he was having to hunt someone down. It brought all sorts of sick excitement to him and half of him hated it, while at the same time, he internally admitted that he liked it. He would never get tired of the feelings he got while he was looking for a target.

However, this time, he was the target.

The man had moved again and stopped short. His eyes flicked and his head slightly moved to his left.

He'd heard it.

The sound of snow crunching and a few twigs snapped. He hadn't been found yet, otherwise he'd been attacked. He knew that much. His enemy must have spotted his footsteps in the snow and had followed them to his current position.

He began to move again, took slow steps backwards and glanced behind him so he wouldn't run into anything, careful not to alarm the nearby enemy.

The sound of boots sinking into the four inches of snow pricked his ears.

They were very close to him-- too close for comfort.

He felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest any minute as the suspense began to get to him, but he knew not to move again. Knew to be patient, otherwise he'd be caught and he sure as hell didn't want that. He held his breath as the footsteps got closer and he stayed perfectly still when they got on the other side of a nearby tree. Luckily, he had hidden himself in a spot where there was a lot of brush and it all covered his body.

He glanced by the tree to see that the attacker's back was turned to him and he crouched down. He released a silent breath as he began to sneak away from his position and made his way to another further away from the hunter. When he felt that he had gotten far away from them, he stood up and had turned around to look for some other possible hiding place. His blue orbs widened when he saw a flash of white being hurtled towards him and he ducked out of the way just in time. A groan slipped past his thin lips as he turned and dashed through the snow.

Jake Muller had been spotted and he was running as fast as he could. He heard rushed footsteps and heavy breathing came from behind him and they were gaining on his ass. He ducked by various trees all the while avoiding being hit by the white objects his pursuer was throwing at him. He was desperate not to get hit, or he would lose. Jake didn't like to lose at anything.

After a while, he glanced behind him and was a little confused when he didn't see the figure who'd been running after him. As he had returned his attention to in front of him, his red brows rose in shock when he saw the petite, blonde headed woman, who held a snowball in her gloved hand, looking at him with a small smirk.

He had forced himself to stop running so he wouldn't run into her, however it was all in vain. Her triumphant look matched his own expression of shock before he found himself stumbling in the snow and falling on top of her. They both let out surprised, pained grunts when they landed in the heaps of snow they had been running around in all day. Jake hurriedly pushed himself up to where he had all his upper weight on his elbows so he could look down at her. Their heavy breathing was mixed in with the silence, aside from the noise that was provided by the chilly wind and the few birds that chirped happily.

Cold blue orbs danced with deep sea ones as Jake whispered, a little breathless, "Hey, Supergirl."

Sherry smiled up at him warmly as she responded in a hushed tone, "Hey."

The redhead responded, "Sorry for runnin' into ya. That was an accident...or maybe it wasn't. Maybe I wanted us to be like this."

As he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, the blonde giggled a bit and shook her head in amusement. "I bet you did. That surprised look on your face told me otherwise."

One of his brows rose as he said, "Hey, you dunno that. I knew where you were all along!"

"Sure you did." was her response. The two chuckled under their breath and Jake's eyes locked with Sherry's again.

Their faces were flushed from the cold and even though they had stopped running after one another, Jake still felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. It did that everytime he was with her. Sherry always seemed to make him feel and do things that he normally wouldn't. The world always seemed to disappear when he was close to her and it was that moment. He took in her calm, comfortable expression, her blonde hair, blue eyes, and the snowflakes that caked over her eyelashes. Then his eyes had landed on her pink lips before settling on her eyes again. He hadn't realized it, but his face had begun to slowly edge closer to hers. Their faces were inches apart and he could feel the warmth of her breath tickle his face; smelled the hot chocolate she had drank ten minutes prior to coming outside.

Then the mood was broken when he got a mouthful of cold snow and he was shoved off of her. It took him a moment to realize what had happened as he heard Sherry giggle and said something about how he'd lost the match.

The male stood up, spat snow out of his mouth to yell at her retreating form, "Hey! You fuckin' cheated-! I'm gonna get you for that, Supergirl! Just you wait till I get my hands on you!!"

She had already started to book it away from him when Jake started to run after her. He was gonna catch her and make her pay for that little trick of hers-- took advantage of him in that moment. Though as he ran after her, he found himself grinning and his chest bubbled with happiness. It had been a long time since he felt happy for no damn reason and as they got to the cabin, he wrapped his arms around her, laughed with delight. They were gonna get some cookies and more hot chocolate and he was gonna make her snuggle with him by the fireplace, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So, erm, I wrote this forever ago for a challenge on REA (Resident Evil Amino).  
> I wanted to do something cute and fluffy since I'm used to writing dark, angsty type works. Haha. 
> 
> Any suggestions, critiques, and ideas are very much welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Uhm, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> See you next time. 
> 
> ♡ Moka


End file.
